Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 3: Return of the Galactic Pirates
by Renegades4Life
Summary: Bojack and his crew are back... Just who keeps reviving these fallen enemies?


It was a normal day on earth as Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks, Vegeta, Reminz, Tien and Goku decided to head out for a game of golf. As they came to the golf course, the sun beat down on them.  
"Well,this is going to be dreadfully boring." Vegeta moaned, as Krillin swung back his club. The ball soared through the air and hit the green. The ball exploded setting a small fire to the grass.  
"Krillin, what the hell did you do!?" Piccolo yelled, grabbing his head. Krillin opened his mouth to speak but a different voice came out.  
"He didn't do anything. We did." Bojack smirked as he lowered to the ground. Bujin, Bido, Zangya and Kogu flew down with him.  
"And after we're done here, we are going to kill your families." Bido laughed. Goku realized they all couldn't stay and fight.  
"Reminz, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien and I will stay and fight." He said, as the rest of the Z-fighters flew away. Everything suddenly got very silent. Bojack yelled and flew straight at Goku tackling him and taking straight into the sky. Vegeta retaliated by taking Bido into the distance, while Piccolo chased Bujin over a hill blasting ki at him. Tien and Kogu locked arms, with Kogu throwing Tien into the forest on the edge of the green. That left only Reminz and Zangya.  
"Ya know, your kinda cute." Reminz smiled, standing up casually. Zangya tried to hide it, but he saw it. She was smiling and blushing.  
"Enough talk. Lets fight." She said, turning serious and Zangya flew straight at him. Just as she got within arms length, Reminz used Instant Transmission and teleported behind her.  
"That was close. Try again." Reminz taunted, as she flew at him again. The same thing happened.  
"Missed me again. Come on, you can do better." He laughed as he teleported behind her again. She swung back her arm, trying to hit him. Reminz skillfully ducked and did a neat leg sweep. Zangya fell onto her back." Felt some wind on that one." He smiled and held out a hand. Zangya expected to feel a ki blast hit. She opened her eyes and saw his outstretched hand.  
"What are you doing?" Zangya asked, eyeing him. Reminz couldn't help but smile bigger.  
"Training. What else?" He said, as she grabbed his hand. She took a second look at him. He didn't look as muscular as Goku and seemed different.  
"You don't like fighting, do you?" She asked, eyeing him." You would rather see who your opponent really is."  
"That is true. And I see who you are. Someone who doesn't really want to hurt people. Your different too. I'm Reminz by the way." He smiled." So come on, take your best shot."  
"Okay. By the way, it's Zangya." She smiled." Trap Shooter!" She yelled as she shot a barrage of ki blasts at him. Reminz smiled and deflected each individual blast with a hand, foot, even head.  
"Xemocuma!" Reminz yelled, as a wave of rocks shot towards Zangya. Zangya put her finger forward and a wave of purple energy shot out, cutting through the rock. Zangya flew forward and started fighting fast with him. Neither warrior could land a punch. Zangya fought with speed and agility, while Reminz fought with power and skill. It soon became like dancing.  
"Your...pretty...good." Reminz panted as he and Zangya lay on there backs in the grass, too tired to fight any more.  
"Your not half bad yourself." She smiled, as he felt her grab his hand. Suddenly, Reminz saw something in the distant sky." What's that?" He asked, looking into the sky. Zangya sat up and looked too. It was getting larger. Zangya realized what it was.  
"It's Bojack and Goku!" She yelled as the two shapes smashed into the ground right next to them. Not wanting to make Bojack or Goku mad, as soon as they regained themselves, Reminz lept to Goku's side and Zangya went to Bojack.  
"Glad you could join the party." Super Saiyan Goku said, as he stared down Bojack. Reminz could see hesitation in Zangya's face. He could feel his own hesitation as well. They didn't want to hurt each other. Goku drew back and was charging a Super Kamehameha. As soon as it was built up, he yelled and shot it forward. Bojack pulled Zangya in front of him to block the attack.  
"Oh shit no!" Reminz thought as he used Instant Transmission to come up in front of Zangya. The Super Kamehameha hit him at full force. Reminz lifted his arms in front of him to try and protect himself, but even he couldn't stop a blow that powerful. It blew Reminz back and made him crumple to the ground in heap.  
"Reminz! No!" Goku yelled, as he realized what he had done by accident. Bojack stood in front of his body as Reminz lay still.  
"Zangya, we must finish Goku." Bojack sneered as he turned Full Power Bojack. Zangya just sat with Reminz's head cradled in her lap." Zangya get up and fight!" Bojack yelled. She only stared at Reminz with tears in her eyes." Useless worm." He said as he kicked her away. She yelled and fell to the ground. Bojack stood above and charged a ki blast.  
Suddenly, Reminz was up in a flash and grabbed Bojack's waist from behind. He lifted and threw Bojack on top of his own head. Reminz stood up panting. An orange aura appeared on his body.  
"Now you've done it!" Reminz yelled as he was enveloped in orange aura. His body changed, his arms grew larger and grew hair on the back, his legs became shorter, hairy and his toes turned into fingers. His chest burst from his clothes with muscle and his head changed into a gorillas. Metal armor appeared on his back and a tail sprouted from his back. He was a little bigger than Goku.  
"Reminz transformed in a Great Ape, but he was able to control it and super charge it's genes." Goku said in awe. Bojack stood back up in shock. He could only stare at what was about to happen.  
"Mega Burst!" Reminz yelled as his chest armor opened up and a hole appeared. It glowed a bright orange and a wave of orange energy shot towards Bojack.  
"Nooooo!" Bojack yelled as the beam covered him. When the attack ended Bojack was gone. Reminz's body slowly changed back to normal and walked over to Goku.  
"What was that?" Goku stuttered, looking at Reminz. Suddenly, Tien, Piccolo and Vegeta appeared over the horizon, having defeated their enemies. Reminz turned around to check on Zangya, only to come lip to lip with her. She kissed him passionately before pulling away.  
"So I take your done with the evil thing now?" Reminz smiled as they all walked back to their home, all of them.


End file.
